The usefulness of a hand truck is limited to the physical strength of the user. The common hand truck is a very useful piece of equipment that receives almost constant use daily around the world. It is used to transport smaller items ranging from small boxes to refrigerator sized devices with ease. A single person, balancing the load over an axle supported by two (2) wheels can quickly and easily move large and/or heavy items. While a hand truck is very versatile at lifting loads, it can only do so for a distance of a few inches, and is also limited by the physical strength of its user. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which heavier loads can be lifted greater distances using the common hand truck as a starting point.
U.S. Pat. No. D 257,246 issued to Hihara discloses a hand truck for lifting and transporting a tire wheel. This design patent does not appear to disclose a design similar to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to possess a reversible winch and power capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,095 issued to Middleby discloses a hand trolley with a winch-operated lifting carriage. This patent does not appear to disclose a hand truck possessing a reversible winch and power capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,869 issued to Gilette, et al. discloses a hand truck. This patent does not appear to disclose a hand truck possessing a reversible winch and power capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,740 issued to Yu and Dong-han discloses a hand truck with electrically operated lifting platform. This patent does not appear to disclose a hand truck possessing a reversible winch that possesses lifting capabilities using a power operated cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,168 issued to Holmes discloses a attachable lift for a hand truck. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a self contained reversible winch and mounted battery supply that lifts objects using a cable hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,134 issued to Williamson discloses a hand truck with a load lifting mechanism. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a self contained reversible winch and mounted battery supply that lifts objects using a cable hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,826 issued to Scholder discloses a hand-truck with attachments. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses a battery powered, self contained reversible winch that is capable of lifting objects using a cable hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,173 issued to Fleming discloses a hand truck apparatus for lifting as well as transporting loads, such as solid core doors, and method of installing a door. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses a battery powered, self contained reversible winch that is capable of lifting objects using a cable hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,083 issued to Garvey discloses a electrically powered hand truck with stacker attachment. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that has a battery powered, self contained reversible winch that is capable of lifting objects using a cable hoist.